New Girl HIATUS
by FantasyShipper
Summary: Emily Fields is a beautiful student from Rosewood. Her life is going nowhere until she meets Hanna Marin a funny girl with a passion for falling in love. Emily takes an instant liking to Hanna's flirty and funny ways. However, when a jealous ex tries to terrorize Emily, Hanna springs to the rescue.
1. Chapter 1

New Girl…

**Emily Fields is a beautiful student from Rosewood. Her life is going nowhere until she meets Hanna Marin a funny girl with a passion for falling in love. Emily takes an instant liking to Hanna's flirty and funny ways. However, when a jealous ex tries to terrorise Emily, Hanna springs to the rescue. **

Emily sat in her seat ready for english class. She had gotten a text from Spencer saying she was going to be absent, so that meant that she was going to have to have another partner. Emily was saddened by the idea, Spencer usually did all the work. Someone sat down next to her. It was about 15 minutes before class was set to start.

"Hey you mind if I sit here?" The cute blonde girl asked. Emily smiled.

"Sure." Emily said. The girl smiled and sat down next to Emily. "You new here?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, its my first day. I'm Hanna by the way." Hanna said with a smile. "I assume you're name is beautiful because that name fits you." Hanna said. Emily blushed.

"No, its umm Emily but thanks though." Emily said. Hanna smiled.

"Do you always arrive to your classes early or is that just because you thought we were gonna watch the latest episode of The Vampire Diaries?" Hanna asked. Emily laughed.

"No, I just like to get first choice on a seat." Emily said still smiling. This girl was really funny, witty...and flirty. Plus she was kinda hot, those dimples that hair, that voice and those eyes...they were so blue.

"That's interesting. Maybe I should get here early too so that I can get dibs on wherever you are...because I am really enjoying the view." Hanna flirted. Emily blushed. "You know I'm actually really impressive. My IQ score was negative." Hanna said. Emily laughed. This chick was awesome.

"That is impressive. No one I have ever known has gotten a negative on that test." Emily said. Hanna suddenly thought of a good idea. She pulled her phone out.

"Are you good with technology?" Hanna asked.

"I guess I kinda am." Emily said, shrugging. "Is there something wrong with your phone?" Emily asked looking at Hanna's HTC.

"Yeah there is actually...It doesn't have your number in it." Hanna said. She gave her phone to Emily. "Do you think you could fix that problem?" Hanna asked. Emily blushed she quickly put her number in and gave the phone back to Hanna. "Thanks." Hanna said before winking at Emily. Once again Emily blushed. Just then Mrs. Montgomery walked in the class.

**1 Hour Later…**

Class was dismissed and Emily and Hanna walked out together. "I swear I have more classes with you." Hanna says as they walk through the halls together. Emily looked at her.

"What classes?" Emily asked curiously.

"Chemistry." Hanna said with a smile. "And...sex education. And physical education." Hanna said the last two classes with a seductive tone which sent chills down Emily's spine.

"Um cool." Emily said with a blush. "Do you have any other friends here?" Emily asked.

"Yes, my best friend Aria goes here. But I only have P.E with her." Hanna said kinda sadly. Emily nodded. "What about you?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, her name is Spencer but she's sick." Emily said. Hanna nodded.

"Do you mind giving me directions?" Hanna asked, already planning her next pickup line.

"To where?" Emily asked.

"Your heart." Hanna said confidently.

"You're already on route." Emily shot back. Two could play this game. Hanna smiled.

"Well that was a quick comeback. Its nice to see that you're learning." Hanna said. Emily smiled. Hanna noticed her amazing smile. "Of all the beautiful curves on your body, your smile is my favorite." Hanna said.

"So you've been checking me out?" Emily flirted back.

"Yes, I've been checking you out like books on the library." Hanna said honestly. Hanna smile. "Do you want to hang out after school?" Hanna asked.

"Like a date?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, and I would appreciate it if you said yes. I really don't want to have to lie to my diary." Hanna pleaded. Emily smiled.

"Sure why not. I'll meet you at my locker right after school." Emily said. Hanna smiled and walked into her next class. Hanna is really hot. Like insanely hot.

Emily bumped into someone making her binder fall she picked it up. She looked to see who had bumped into her. It was her ex girlfriend Sabrina Lexington. "Hey Sabrina...I didn't know you were back from California yet." Emily said uncomfortably.

"Of course you didn't Emily. You were too busy trying to get into that blondes pants." Sabrina said. Emily rolled her eyes.

"We were just talking Sabrina." Emily said.

"Sure you were...Life isn't a garden Emily, You should stop acting like a hoe." Sabrina said before bumping into Emily's shoulder and walking away. 'She turned into such a bitch.' Emily thought before going to her trigonometry class.

**So this is a new Hannily Story, let me know if I should continue. I decided to use an original character instead of Alison, its a little less complicated. Let me know what you thought about it. Follow, Favorite, and Review. **

**-Angel **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Emily was changing out of her P.E clothes. She put on her shirt and jeans and then someone startled her. "Hey Emily." Aria said. Emily smiled.

"Hey Aria hows it going?" Emily asked.

"Everything's cool. I was just wondering if you could show me to Chem." She said with a hopeful look.

"You have Chem next period?" Emily asked.

"Yeah I asked for a schedule change. Hanna really struggles with school. So its best that I help her with at least some classes." Aria said.

"Well I'm sure she appreciates that. Do you want me to go get her so we can all walk together?" Emily asked.

"Yeah that would be great." Aria said. Emily smiled and walked off to look for Hanna. There were only three people left in the locker room. She heard the shower on so she went to where the sound was coming from. She couldn't help but stare at Hanna, who was washing her hair. Emily could only see Hanna's shoulder and above.

Hanna started singing. "I'm coming home, I'm coming home, tell the world I'm coming home. Let the rain wash away, all the pain from yesterdayyyy." Emily giggled a little. Hanna was so down to earth, even when she thought no one was around. Emily walked over to the shower area but stood in a place where she couldn't see anything exposing.

Emily cleared her throat loudly so Hanna could hear her. "Oh shit hey Emily." Hanna said kind of nervously.

"I was wondering if you wanted me to walk you to Chem." Emily said with a smile. Hanna smirked.

"Sure." Hanna immediately stepped out of the shower completely naked. Emily's mouth dropped. Hanna had an amazing body. She was wide-eyed. Hanna grabbed a towel and started drying her hair. She smirked at a starring Emily, "You like what you see?" Hanna asked. Emily blushed and ran away while saying,

"We'll be outside!" Emily yelled. Emily approached Aria.

"Is she coming?" Aria asked.

"Umm yeah. She'll be out in a minute." Emily said nervously. Aria smiled.

"You saw her naked didn't you?" Aria asked. Emily nodded. Aria just laughed. Finally Hanna came out and they walked to Chem together.

**58 Minutes Later...**

Aria headed off to English by herself since she already knew where it was. "I can't believe we both get free period for the last period of the day." Hanna said happily.

Emily smiled. "Yeah, I usually just go and practice basketball until school gets out." Emily said.

"You play ball?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, the season starts next month. It would be cool if you came to one of my games." Emily said. Hanna smiled.

"Any tryouts going on for the team still going on?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, today's the last day though. If you want to cancel to tryout that would be okay." Emily said. Hanna looked at her like she was crazy.

"Hell no. How about you come with me to tryouts and we get something to eat after?" Hanna said as more of a statement than a question. Emily smiled.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Emily said.

"Will you help me practice?" Hanna asked.

"Sure, what position do you play?" Emily asked.

"Power forward." Hanna said. Emily smirked. "What's that look for?" Hanna asked.

"Oh nothing it's just I'm point guard, so if you made the team we would be like partners in crime." Emily said. Hanna smiled and they walked to the gym together. There was no one there. Emily pulled out the basketball cart. She tossed a ball to Hanna. "if you want to be first string you're gonna have to be an insanely good. Because our point guard is really good." Emily said, hoping Hanna was good so that she could knock Sabrina down to second string. Hanna started dribbling the ball. She dribbled it in between her legs. She ran up to the basket and laid it in. Emily was actually impressed.

"Was that good enough?" Hanna asked.

"It was good, but it wasn't good enough. We have to be able to help each other pick up points. Think about it like this...you're like Blake Griffin and I'm like Chris Paul." Emily explained. Hanna nodded.

"So basically…We have to be each others rock." Hanna said looking at Emily. Emily nodded. "I think I can do that, probably better than any other person. I'll be your rock." Hanna said looking straight into Emily's eyes. Emily blushed. Hanna smiled at that.

**Two Hours Later...**

Coach Barrera stood in front of all the girls and the current team who were sitting on the bleachers. He was looking at his list. "Where the hell is Lee?" He asked.

"She moved two years ago Coach." One of the girls said.

"Oh yeah, well someone tell her she owes me $90 for that uniform." He said. "Lexington. You managed to stay on the team. Though you're footwork has gotten messy. And you're stamina has decreased tremendously." He said. Sabrina made an angry face.

"But coach, I was in California!" She complained.

"Well then maybe you should have been practicing instead of sitting down on your ass and doing whatever it was that you were doing." He said. She shook her head.

"Fields! You are amazing as ever. You managed to go to to training camp over the summer in Brooklyn, show up for practice everyday, and maintain a 3.4 GPA. You are still my main PG. You should work on you rebounding skills. Last season you only got a total of 13 rebounds." He said seriously.

"Yes Coach, I'll be working on that intensely." Emily said. He smiled.

"Okay...Marin I'm very impressed with the amount of talent that you are showing. For someone who is only 5'4 you can really jump. My only concern is that you're going for a position that is already taken." Hanna looked behind her at Sabrina.

"I can prove I'm better." Hanna said. Everyone gasped. Even Emily. No one had ever challenged Sabrina before. The coaches eyes darted from Sabrina and back to Hanna.

"Both of you. On the floor." Hanna and Sabrina both got on the court. They stared each other down. Coach ran off into his office to get something. Sabrina stood at 5'10 but she wasn't intimidating Hanna.

"Don't you think you're a little short to play this game?" Sabrina asked with a smirk.

"Well I may be short but from where I stand I can see that you are the biggest asshole in the room." Hanna said. Everyone made that stereotypical 'Ohhh' sound. Emily was quite impressed.

"You're gonna pay for that." Sabrina said. Hanna smirked. Finally the coach came back. He had a timer.

"Okay I'm gonna do a variety of challenges. The first one is 15 suicides. Who ever finishes first wins this challenge. Whoever wins the most challenges gets to play three quarters in our debut game against James Lick." The coach said. "When I blow my whistle you guys start." He explained. Both girls nodded. He blew his whistle. Hanna and Sabrina took off. It was three seconds and Hanna was already far ahead of her.

After about one minute Hanna had already run six while Sabrina had only run about three. Hanna was like a human jaguar. It was about 54 seconds later and Hanna had run 11 and Sabrina was trailing behind with 9. It took Hanna about 39 seconds to finish all of them. She finished and Sabrina had only completed 13 when she was done.

"Okay Marin you take that round. The next thing is going to be shot distancing. Whoever can knock down a shot from the farthest away wins. You can only miss three shots or you'll be disqualified." He explained.

Sabrina took the ball and shot from the freethrow line and missed. A couple of people chuckled in the bleachers. She shot again and made it. She stepped back to the three point line and shot and made it. She took a step back, shot and missed it. She stayed in the same spot and missed again. She missed three shots and only made two. She roughly threw the ball at Hanna.

Hanna shot and made it at the free-throw line, then stepped back to the three point line shot and made it. She took a step behind the line and made it. She took another step back shot and made it. The coach blew the whistle. Hanna had won the second challenge.

Everyone was cheering on, Sabrina looked pissed. "Okay I've seen enough. Hanna you win. Now you have to impress me in the actual game." He said. She nodded. "Okay you guys are dismissed." He said. Everyone left the gym.

Hanna changed and Emily was waiting for her. They walked down the street together. "Do you have a car?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, I never drive it to school though. I either walk, jog, or bike. I love getting my exercise. I only drive it long distances or if I have to go somewhere where I don't want to end up sweaty. What about you?" She asked.

"I drive a motorcycle. Its actually at school right now." Hanna said. Emily looked at her weirdly.

"Then why didn't we just drive to Subway?" Emily asked confusedly.

"Because that would mean I would get less time to spend with you." Hanna said sweetly. Emily smiled.

"Why are you so sweet?" Emily asked.

"I'm not sweet. You an exception." Hanna said seriously. Emily smiled. "So I have question for you." Hanna said.

"Ask away." Emily replied.

"That Sabrina girl...I saw her staring at you a couple of times. And she seemed to immediately hate me. And I'm pretty sure she saw me flirting with you a couple of times. Is there some type of story there?" Hanna asked Emily sighed.

"Yeah, she's my ex girlfriend. We broke up after she moved to California." Emily said.

"Was it because of the distance?" Hanna asked worriedly.

"No, it was because of the stuff she did after she moved to California." Emily said. Hanna looked at her with confusion. "She cheated on me." Emily explained.

"I'm sorry Emily, but cheating on you would be like throwing away a diamond and picking up a rock. I mean you aren't just beautiful...You're funny and nice. And athletic, and...perfect." Hanna said. Emily smiled, she grabbed Hanna's hand and pulled her into an alley way. "Are you already trying to makeout with me?" Hanna joked.

"No...but I think that its better I tell you this in private." Emily said as she started to tear up. Hanna just nodded. She was prepared to listen.

"Okay, you can tell me anything." Hanna said. Emily sat down against the spray painted wall and Hanna sat beside her.

"Sabrina broke my heart. After I found out about what she did. I stopped believing in love. She held my heart in her hands, and she clapped. Then dropped it on the ground and ran it over with a bus." Emily started. Hanna just looked at the girl. "There comes a time in every relationship when you'll realize that love just isn't enough." Emily said as tears streamed down her cheeks. Hanna reached over and wiped them away.

"Sabrina is the biggest idiot I've ever met. A girl cheated on me once." Hanna said.

"What happened?" Emily asked softly.

"She was my first love. I thought everything was great. But one day I saw her kissing some girl. It broke me apart. Its like my heart dropped in that moment. We broke up and I moved here to Rosewood, to get away from her." Hanna said. Emily laid her head on Hanna's shoulder.

"Cheating on anyone is deeper than people realize, it destroys their outlook on love, their future, relationships, and everything." Emily said. Hanna nodded. "I love the way you talk to me Hanna, it makes me feel really special. But I need to know that you don't talk like that to everyone." Emily said.

"i already told you Fields. You're special." Hanna said. Suddenly Emily's phone rang. She looked at it and it was Spencer. She ignored the call. "Don't you need to answer that?" Hanna asked.

"I'll call her back right after this." Emily said.

"Right after wh..?" Hanna was interrupted by Emily's lips on hers. They kissed for about ten seconds. Hanna was the first to pull away. "You Emily Fields, will be the death of me. But at least I'll die happy." Hanna said before smiling and leaning back in to kiss Emily.

**What did you guys think? I've always wanted to write a Hannily story I mean I love their friendship so much. I've been thinking about writing a Spemily story but for some reason that couple is difficult for me. Its like I have a hard time making decisions when I write a story about them. But a Spemily story will definitely be coming soon. Thanks for reviewing and reading. **

**-Angel **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Hanna and Emily POV**

They walked back to school together. They walked to Hanna's bike. "Wow this is a really nice ride. What kind of bike is it?" Emily asked.

"Its a Yamaha 125r. It runs like a jaguar" Hanna said. She took one of the helmets off the seats and gave it to Emily. The brunette hesitated. "Never been on a bike before?" Hanna asked.

"No. I'm kinda scared by them in fact." Emily admitted. Hanna smiled.

"C'mon Emily, all you have to do is get on and hang on to me." Hanna said. "I mean you could even squeeze my boobs if you want too." Emily playfully hit her on the arm. Hanna laughed.

"Fine, I'll try it." Emily said. Hanna gave Emily the helmet and the both hopped on the bike. "Can you drop me off at a friends?" Emily asked.

"No problem, where is it?" Hanna asked. Emily told her and Hanna drove to Spencer's.

**Five Minutes Later...**

Emily got off of Hanna's bike and gave her the helmet. Hanna took off hers. "I had a lot of fun today. We should do it again this friday." Hanna said.

"Yeah, I've got three tickets to the Knicks game. Want to come with Spencer and I?" Emily asked. Hanna smirked.

"Yeah, sounds like a lot of fun. Have fun with your friend Em." Hanna said.

"Em?" Emily asked. No one had ever given her a nickname except for Spencer.

"Yeah, I like it for you." Hanna said as she put her helmet on. Emily waved at Hanna and she drove off. She walked over to Spencer's door and rang on the doorbell and Melissa answered.

**Emily and Spencer POV**

"Hey Melissa, is Spencer here?" Emily asked with a smile. Melissa let her in.

"Of course she's here Emily, she's sick and you are her only friend." Melissa said rudely. Emily rolled her eyes. Melissa had been Emily's first crush. The way her brown hair had flowed down her neck, and the way her brown eyes had sparkled. She also had a sexy voice kind of like Spencer's but a lot less husky. But then she realized that Melissa was kind of a bitch. But hey, she was still hot. Emily went inside of the house and walked upstairs to see Spencer most likely watching Netflix.

"How you feeling Spence?" Emily asked. Spencer looked up from the laptop at Emily and smiled a weak smile. She sniffled a little.

"Better, but still like crap." Spencer said in a raspy voice, obviously from the cold and the sore throat. Emily sat on the bed next to Spencer. She looked over at Spencer's laptop and smiled.

"Really? Grey's Anatomy? What are you 40?" Emily asked with a smirk. Spencer shrugged her shoulders.

"No…" Spencer was interrupted by a violent cough. "Its actually a really good show. There's like doctors and they performing surgery and hook up in supply closets and have inappropriate conversations on operating tables." Spencer said looking back at the screen. Emily looked on in curiosity.

"Sometimes its good to be scared. It means you still have something to lose." One of the doctors said.

"Who just said that?" Emily asked.

"That was Meredith Grey." Spencer said. Emily nodded. "Oh C'mon Emily, you'd love it. There's even a cute lesbian couple." Spencer said.

"Spencer just because there's a lesbian couple doesn't mean I'll watch it." Emily said.

"Really? What about The Fosters?" Spencer asked.

"It has a good central theme, and its inspiring." Emily said.

"Also has lesbians. What about Glee?" Spencer asked. It was a pretty sucky show. It had potential but they also ignored storylines, or abandoned them without any explanation.

"Well...I umm like to sing." Emily lied.

"Has lesbians. What about Orange is the new Black." Spencer asked.

"It's hella funny." Emily said.

"Oh cut the crap Emily. One you can't come up with a reason to watch is lost girl." Spencer said. Emily smiled.

"Fine you caught me." Emily said as she laughed.

"See how well I know you?" Spencer asked. She coughed once again. "Anything interesting happen today?" Spencer asked. Emily rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Umm well...we umm got a project in Ms. Montgomery's class." Emily said.

"You said you would wait for me right?" Spencer asked.

"Actually...I got an interesting partner. That I decided I was going to work with." Emily stated looking everywhere else but into Spencer's eyes.

"Oh god, please tell me that it isn't Sabrina. And please tell me you aren't considering dating her again. She's an epic bitch." Spencer said looking at Emily seriously.

"No of course not. Its a new student. And I felt bad so I decided to be their partner." Emily lied. Spencer eyed her.

"I know you're lying Emily. You might as well tell me. I'm going to find out anyway tomorrow." Spencer said.

"Ugh fine. Its a girl named Hanna." Emily said. Spencer smirked. "What?" Emily asked.

"Oh nothing I just think you have a little crush on this Hanna girl." Spencer said. Emily blushed. "Oh god. I'm right you totally do." Spencer said, playfully pushing Emily on the shoulder.

"Okay I kind of do. But I invited her to the Knicks game on Saturday that we're going to." Emily said. Spencer smiled.

"Awesome." She simply said.

**Hanna POV **

Hanna searched through the cabinets looking for something to eat. Something to feed her little brother and little sister. She found nothing. Just a box of mac and cheese. This was only enough for two. She would have to skip another meal and give it to them. Their mom was probably out sluttin it up, without realizing she had been gone for three days. She started preparing it. She let it cook and Hanna sat on the beat up and raggedy burgundy couch. She heard little footsteps and she figured it was Liam and Lauren getting up from their nap.

"Hanna?" Liam asked. He was blonde and had a shaggy hairstyle. He was seven years old.

"Yeah Liam?" Hanna asked in a tired voice.

"Where's mommy?" He asked. Lauren came out of her room. She sat down next to Hanna.

"She's probably out working the corners."Lauren said. She was a brunette. She was 13 years old. Hormonal and annoying. But helpful at times. This was not one of the times she was helpful. Liam looked at them with his sad green eyes, looking for an explanation.

"She's out Liam. Dinner is going to be ready soon buddy. Did you finish your homework?" She asked. He nodded. He sat next to Hanna on the couch. Hanna rubbed his head. He laid his head on her shoulder. Hanna was close to tears. She remembered exactly how they got here.

_Hanna sat in the car waiting for her dad to get back in. He came back. He opened the back seat door where she was seating. "Hanna you need to run home! I love you sweetie. You need to go now kid. He kissed her on the forehead." She got out and ran. She was only 13, but she knew what to do. Her dad had always owed debt to people. And she figured it was one of those times. He didn't end up coming home. He was found dead the next morning. _

Hanna brought herself out of the flashback when she heard the timer going off. She got up and put the food in bowls. She called them to the table.

"I'll be back." Hanna said grabbing her coat and her bike helmet.

"Where are you going?"Lauren asked.

"I'm going to Aria's to get some food. Stay with Liam." She said. When the little boy heard his name he looked up from his food. He had some cheese sauce on his wiped it off with a napkin and he smiled.

"I have a life Hanna!"Lauren yelled. Hanna put her helmet back on the kitchen counter and dropped her jacket to the ground. She looked at Lauren with anger.

"You are 13 years old Brooke! You're life is this family. I'm doing my best to keep this family from falling apart! Do what you're told! You better be here when I get back Lauren or I swear…" Hanna said.

"You'll do what Hanna?!" She yelled back. Hanna shook her head in anger.

"Just do what you're fucking told." Hanna said. She walked over to Liam who had his head hung low. She kissed the top of his head. "I'll be back buddy." She said sweetly. She picked her stuff up and gave one last glare at Lauren before walking out.

**Sabrina's POV**

She Hanna roaming around after leaving some house. It was right across the street from Spencer Hastings' house. She looked lost. She walked up to her. "Well if it isn't the short blonde wannabe me." Sabrina said. Hanna looked up at her with angry eyes.

"I suggest you walk away." Hanna said. Sabrina smirk.

"You have no idea who you are talking too do you?" She asked cocking her head a little.

**Emily's Pov**

She looked outside Spencer's window to see Hanna and Sabrina talking. "Oh crap." Emily said. "C'mon." Emily said pulling Spencer out of bed.

**Hanna's POV**

Hanna tried walking away but Sabrina grabbed her arm. She punched her straight in the face.

**What did you guys think? Let me know. Thanks for the reviews. **

**-Angel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Emily ran outside just to see Hanna punch Sabrina. It was relieving to know that Sabrina got her ass knocked down but in a way she was disappointed in her. Spencer and Emily ran over to Hanna. Emily looked at her with confusion. Spencer looked down at Sabrina who was holding her nose and moaning in pain, and then he looked at Hanna who was kind of fuming. She smiled and held up her hand to give her a high five.

"That was so awesome! I've been waiting for someone to do that forever! I already love you." Spencer said. Sabrina slowly got up.

"You're going to pay for that Marin!" Sabrina said slowly walking away. Emily looked at Hanna for an explanation. Hanna just shook her head in shame. She walked back over to her bike got on it and drove away.

"Oh come on Emily got to admit that was freaking awesome! Why you so upset?" Spencer asked.

" I'm just kinda disappointed. Obviously Hanna is a violent person. " Emily said.

1

"Hey listen we don't know what happened, you should get Hanna's side of the story before you make any more assumptions like that." Spencer said. Emily nodded. They both walked back into the house.

Hanna unlocked the door and walked inside. She heard Liam crying in the room that they all shared together. She ran in there to see what was going on. "Hey what's going on Liam?" Hanna asked rubbing his head softly.

"I you hit my head and it really hurts." Liam said between sobs. Hanna examined the back of his head. It was a little swollen. But nothing some ice wouldn't fix.

"Where's Lauren?" Hanna asked, noticing Lauren wasn't in sight.

"In momies room." He said wiping tears out of his eyes. Hanna searched through her bag. She found the box of Sour Patch Kids Aria had given her, to give to Liam.

"Here's some dessert for you buddy." Hanna said. She gave the box to Liam and he smiled that cute smile he always did. His dimples showing.

"Thank you Hanna." He said. She nodded and kissed the top of his head. She walked into their mother's room. She saw Lauren on her phone with earphones in and texting. She walked over to her and pulled the earphones out of her younger sisters ears.

"What the hell?!" Lauren yelled standing up.

"You had one job Lauren! One fucking job! Watch Liam! He got hurt and he needed you but you weren't here!" Hanna yelled in anger.

"What about you huh?! You were gone for over an hour! You are supposed to take care of us." Lauren yelled back.

"I was out getting some food and getting something to make Liam smile! You were on your phone the whole damn time weren't you!" Hanna yelled. Lauren didn't respond. Hanna looked at the floor and then snatched Lauren's phone.

"That's my phone!" Lauren yelled. Hanna smiled. She went into the bathroom and Lauren followed her. Hanna held the phone over the toilet.

"One more bill I won't have to pay." Hanna said before before dropping the phone in the toilet. She even flushed it.

"You bitch." Lauren said looking at Hanna with anger.

"Watch your mouth." Hanna said before moving past Lauren out of the only bathroom in their tiny apartment.

Emily went home and decided to watch an episode of Grey's Anatomy. "People do horrible things. That doesn't make them horrible people." A blonde doctor said.

"Shit...she's hot." Emily said referring to Izzie Stevens. Just then she heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in mom" Emily said, not taking her eyes off her laptop.

"It isn't your mom." A familiar voice said. She looked up to see Sabrina. She rolled her eyes.

"How'd you get in here?" Emily asked not looking at the girl.

"I still have the key. I always wear it on a necklace." Sabrina said. Emily looked at her ex girlfriends necklace. It did in fact still have to key on it.

"You should give that back." Emily said. Sabrina took of the necklace and put in on Emily's bed.

"I just thought that you should know...I regret hurting you. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't wish I never left." Sabrina said. Emily looked up at Sabrina.

"I'm done Sabrina. We are done. As in never going to happen again done. Do yourself a favor and get out before I throw your ass out." She said seriously.

"Emily, please..." Sabrina pleaded.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" She yelled. Sabrina quickly left Emily's house. Emily wiped the tears from her eyes. She closed her laptop and put it away. She curled up into the covers on the bed and fell asleep saddened.

Hanna looked out the window into the dark sky. The last part of this day had sucked. But the first half was the best day she had, had in a long time. She looked at Liam and Lauren sleeping in their bed together. She always slept on the couch in the living room. She shouldn't have been so tough on Lauren. After all she was just a hormonal teenager. She went into the living room and sat on the couch. She went through her backpack and got her English homework out.

She read the first question. 'In the book Fahrenheit 451 by: Ray Bradbury, what is Clarisse's effect on Montag?' Hanna just shook her head.

"How the hell am I supposed to know that?" Hanna asked herself. Suddenly Lauren came out of her room and sat next to Hanna on the couch.

"The answer is simple Hanna. Clarisse is Montags inspiration. She's everything that Mildred isn't. She thinks and feels." Lauren said. Hanna wrote it down.

"Thanks." Hanna said.

"I'm sorry Hanna. I should have watched Liam more carefully." Lauren said.

"Its fine." Hanna said. Lauren looked at Hanna's paper.

"If you were wondering, the theme of To Kill A Mockingbird is the coexistence of good and evil." Lauren said, before getting up from the couch.

"Laure?" Hanna said. Lauren turned around to face her. "I'm sorry about your phone. I'll find a way to get you a new

one." Hanna said. Lauren smiled.

"Its fine Hanna. You're on edge. I get it. I think it's because you haven't gotten laid by a hot chick in a while." Lauren said with a smile. Hanna smiled at her younger sister.

"Night Laure." Hanna said.

"Night." Lauren said before going back into her room.

**The Next Day...**

Hanna rummaged through her locker looking for her chemistry book. Aria walked over next to her. "Hey, you okay?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Hanna asked.

"Because, you came to school in sweats, and a spongebob shirt." Aria explained.

"I'm just tired. I stayed up all night finishing my homework." Hanna said. They walked to their class together. Of course Emily was the first one there. She realized she was staring at Emily, who was reading her textbook. The brunette looked up from her book and met Hanna's fierce blue eyes. She smiled.

"So are you gonna go sit next to her, or just stand there blocking the door?" Aria asked. Hanna walked over to Emily. Emily looked up at her.

"You mind if I sit here?" Hanna asked.

"No." Emily simply said. "So what did you get for number 14?" She asked looking at her paper.

"Oh two chemicals you shouldn't mix together are bleach and ammonia." Hanna said.

"But they are both cleaning resolutions." She said confessedly.

"Yeah that's true. But it will create lethal vapors. Which mostly come from the chloramine." Hanna explained. "I told you I'm good at chemistry." Hanna said. "I'm sorry about what I did to Sabrina. I was just having kind of a bad day, and she was fucking with me." Hanna said honestly.

"Its fine, your kind of Spencer's hero now." Emily said smiling.

"It really sucks that I have to do this but, I'm not gonna be able to hang with you and Spencer on Saturday." Hanna said.

"Aww why?" Emily asked.

"My uh mom is on business trip. And my sister is too young and irresponsible to watch my brother for that long." Hanna said, half lying and half telling the truth.

"I'll watch them for you Han." Aria said butting into their conversation. Hanna smiled.

"I guess I can after all." Hanna said with a smile. Just then Mr. MIluso walked into the class.

"Sorry class, there's an emergency I have to tend too. You'll have a TS in for this class period." He said before running out. Everyone highfived each other and were smiling.

"Whats so good about having a teachers assistant?" Hanna asked Emily. Spencer butted into the conversation.

"They don't give a shit about what you do in here. They just want the college credits." Spencer said. Hanna nodded. Aria came and sat next to Hanna. She looked over to Spencer.

"oh Aria, thats Spencer." Hanna said.

"Hi." Spencer said shyly.

"Hey its cool to meet you." Aria said. Emily looked at her phone. Then back at Hanna.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Emily asked Hanna.

"Sounds good to me." Hanna said. They both got up and left before the new teacher got there.

"Do you think their gonna end up going out?" Aria asked Spencer.

"Probably. Emily always falls for blue eyes." Spencer said honestly.

Emily and Hanna sat in the gym on the bleachers together. "So what are your brothers and sister like?" Emily asked.

"My brother's name is Liam. He's a bubble of joy and cuteness and he's gonna grow up to be really nice. He's got a big heart." Hanna said honestly.

"What about your sister?" Emily asked. Hanna smirked.

"Well her name is Lauren. She takes after my mom more than my dad. She's stubborn, annoying, and irresponsible. But I still love her, even though she's a pain in the ass." Hanna said. Emily laughed.

"What's your dad like?" Emily asked. Hanna's smile suddenly dropped. She looked down at the floor.

"He umm he's dead." Hanna said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too…" Hanna stopped her.

"Its okay Em, really. You didn't know." Hanna said. "What's your family like?" Hanna asked, trying to avoid the conversation about her mother.

"My dad is in the military. He's stationed in Texas. My mom isn't so keen to the idea of a gay child...And I told her about three years ago. And she still hates me." Emily said sadly.

"That sucks. My mom was pretty cool with it." Hanna said. Emily nodded. Suddenly the gymnasium door opened, and Sabrina walked in. "Oh my fucking god…" Hanna muttered already annoyed.

**Whats going to happen with Sabrina? The date at the basketball game is next chapter. if there's any elements you guys want me to add to the story just let me know with a review or a P.M. I answer all my P.M's so don't be shy. **

**Follow, Favorite, and Review.**

**-Angel**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 **

Sabrina looked at Hanna and Emily sitting on the bleachers together. "Get the hell out of my gym." She said.

"How's your left eye?" Hanna asked, Sabrina gave her a look of daggers. "I could give you an identical right one if you want." She added with a smile.

"You think you run shit now don't you, you've got friends, you've got the most popular girl in school's girlfriend, my spot on the team, hell you're probably spoiled as hell too." Sabrina said. Hanna rolled her eyes.

"You don't know anything about me, Sabrina. So why don't you walk your little ass out of here before I throw you out." She said seriously. Sabrina threw her hands up in surrender, and walked out of the gym. Emily grabbed Hanna's hand.

"Why'd you get so defensive over her calling you rich?" Emily asked.

"Because, I'm more broke than Eminem was before he was famous." Hanna said seriously. Emily nodded. "You wouldn't understand." Hanna said. Emily decided to joke around with her a little.

"Enlighten me then." Emily said, as serious as she could. Hanna smiled.

"50 Shades Of Grey reference?" She asked. Emily nodded. "Yeah, but seriously I want to know." Emily said. Hanna nodded.

"Well, before my dad died...we were pretty well off. I had money in my college fund, we were pretty happy. I had my brother and sister, we all had our own rooms. But then, my dad started gambling, and he lost a lot. It became an addiction. We went into debt and the Mafia killed him. So we had to pay off his debt. That left us with almost nothing. My mom had to take all the money out of my college fund and spend it on our crappy apartment. Now she's almost never home." Hanna said.

"Working?" Emily asked. Hanna almost laughed.

"Yeah, working the streets." Hanna said sarcastically.

"Can I meet your brother and sister?" Emily asked. Hanna smiled.

"Sure." Hanna said. She took Emily's hand in hers and helped her down the silver bleachers. They hurried outside and hopped on Hanna's motorcycle. She drove to her apartment. They got off the bike. "You sure you want to do this?" Hanna asked. Emily nodded. They walked into the house. Hanna put her helmet on the dining room table. Emily looked around. It actually wasn't that bad. It was really clean, the only thing that looked 'poor' was the couch. They needed a new one. Emily made a note of that.

"Liam? Lauren?" Hanna called. Emily continued looking around the apartment. Hanna heard footsteps.

"Hold the hell up Hanna!" Lauren yelled. Emily almost chuckled. Lauren came out of their bedroom. "What did you want?" Lauren asked.

"I wanted you to meet Emily." Hanna said. Emily smiled, at the younger girl.

"Wow Hanna, you really upgraded from your last girlfriend. You are sooo much hotter than Brooke." Lauren said. Emily blushed.

"Well thank you." Emily said. "Its cool to meet you Lauren." She said.

"Like wise." Emily said.

"Where's Liam?" Hanna asked.

"Playing baseball." Lauren said.

"With who?" Hanna asked.

"The wall." Lauren said.

"Liam!" Hanna yelled.

"Coming!" He said. He ran into the living room and first noticed Emily.

"Are you Hanna's girlfriend?" He asked bluntly. Lauren and Emily giggled.

"Liam, stop it kid." Hanna said playfully covering his mouth. He somehow managed to still talk.

"Hanna Banana said that she likes long walks on the beach, and watching 'The Vow' over and over again." He said. Emily and Lauren cracked up.

"Pshh.." Hanna waved her hand in the air, trying to wave off Liam's accusation. "I've never even seen that movie." Hanna lied.

"Well I think it's kind of cute." Emily said.

"I watch that movie every week." Hanna said immediately. Emily laughed. Liam tugged on Emily's hand.

"Do you have any candy?" He asked, his big green eyes filling with hope. Emily smiled and rummaged through her pocket. She pulled out a starburst packet and gave it to him. He smiled hugely.

"Awesome thanks." He said opening the packet, he smiled even wider when he realized they were both pink. Hanna smiled at the fact that Emily was bonding with Lauren and Liam. Hanna's phone rang. Her ringtone was 'Blank Space' by Taylor Swift. Emily looked at her and chuckled.

"Its a really good song." Hanna said, shrugging the sudden embarrassment off. She answered it. "Hello?" Hanna posed as a question.

"Han, its me. Could you open the door? I've been knocking for the longest.

"Mom?" Hanna asked. At this everyone looked at Hanna, even Emily.

"Yes Hanna, its me. Now please open the door." Ashley Marin said. Hanna hung up the phone and went to open the door. There she was. She stepped inside. Liam ran in and jumped into her arms.

"Mommy!" He said with a huge bright smile.

"Liam, its amazing to see you little man." She said with a smile.

"I can't watch this." Lauren said. she walked back into her room and closed the door. Ashley put Liam down. She sank down to his level and looked him in the eyes.

"Why don't you go get your easy bake oven and make some brownies." She said, as she rubbed his blonde hair. He smiled and ran off.

"Well hello Hanna." The red headed woman said. She motioned towards Hanna. "Who is this pretty lady?" She asked. Emily smiled and stuck her hand out and shook the woman's hand.

"I'm Emily Fields, one of Hanna's friends. Its an honor to meet you Ms. Marin." Emily said, obviously sucking up. Hanna smiled at that.

Ashley smiled. "Likewise. Well I hate to cut this conversation short, but I should be getting to the shower." She said. She walked off into her bedroom. Emily smiled at Hanna.

"You're mom seems nice." Emily said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess. Its getting late. I should give you a ride home." Hanna said.

"Or….we could drop by Panda Express and I could buy some food for you guys and I could stay for dinner." Emily suggested.

"Em, you don't have to do that." Hanna said seriously.

"I know, but I want too." Emily stated. Hanna smiled. They hopped on her motorcycle and headed to the nearest restaurant.

Ashley Marin got out of the shower and got dressed. She knocked on Lauren's room. "Laure, come out honey." She said. No answer. She put her ear to the door to hear. All she heard were sobs. She put her forehead against the door in shame. She had caused this, Hanna seemed happy. Liam was always happy. But Lauren...that was difficult. She knocked again. "Lauren please, I want to make this better." She said. She heard footsteps. Lauren opened the door only slightly.

"You can never make the damage you've done to this family better." Lauren said coldly, before closing the door again. Ashley walked away from the door and went back into her room. She sat on her bed and thought. Christmas was coming soon. Lauren had always wanted a guitar to play at home. Liam wanted a playstation. Hanna...Hanna wanted to make sure Lauren and Liam were happy.

**15 Minutes Later…**

"Mom! I'm home and we brought food!" hanna said still laughing from the joke Emily had told. Liam, Lauren, and Ashley came out of their rooms and came into the kitchen.

"Sweet! Thanks Emily." Lauren said getting her container of chinese food. It contained chow mein, orange chicken, and fried rice. She dug in. Liam had a huge container of chow mein and three egg rolls.

"You sure thats not too much Liam?" Emily asked sweetly. Everyone laughed even Hanna's mom.

"He could eat a cow, and then still want dessert." Ashley said. Everyone laughed. Liam dug into his food. Ashley had orange chicken and white rice. She was eating.

Emily and Hanna were sharing one. Emily picked up some chopsticks and got a piece of the orange chicken. Hanna looked at her in amazement. "Wow, you really are good at everything." Hanna said in admiration.

"You wanna learn?" Emily asked. Hanna nodded her head no.

"I'm kinda scared of chopsticks." Hanna said in a whispered tone. Emily laughed.

"Really why?" She asked.

"Because, I'm afraid of splinters." Hanna said. Emily laughed even harder.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door, Hanna opened it and was surprised at who it was. "What are you doing here?" She asked with a smile.

**Sorry for the late update. Let me know what you thought about the chapter. Who do you think is at Hanna's door? Let me know with a review. **

**Follow, Favorite, and Review. **

**-Angel **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I'm here to join the party." Aria said with a smile. "I bought pie." She said with a smile. Hanna moved out of the way so that Aria could come through the door.

"Hey Ms. Marin. Long time no see." Aria said. Ashley got up too hug the tiny girl.

"How are you Aria?" She asked.

"I'm great. I bought apple pie." She said setting the pie on the table. Ashley smiled.

"Aria!" Liam said in excitement. He got up from the table and hugged the girl. She picked him up.

"Did you get that candy I sent you?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, it was really good thanks Aria." Liam said. Aria put him down and walked over to Emily and hugged her.

"Hey, how are you?" Aria asked excitedly.

"I'm great what about you?" Emily asked with a bright smile. Hanna was standing next to Brooke. Aria and Emily continued to converse. :auren pulled Hanna in so she could say something too her.

"Liam loves her, Aria seems too like her, Mom was practically praising her, and she brought us all the best dinner we've had in years. Emily is a keeper. You better not mess this shit up." Lauren whispered.

"I'll try my best to do that." Hanna said with a smile. Lauren smiled at her older sister.

**20 Minutes Later... **

"Anyone want anymore pie?" Aria asked.

"No I'm alright." Emily said.

"No, we're good." Hanna said responding for Brooke, Ashley, and herself.

"Me!" Liam practically yelled.

"Liam this would be your fourth slice." Lauren scolded.

"Oh c'mon Laure...Please!" Liam begged. Aria laughed at the exchange between the youngest Marins.

"Han, back me up here." Lauren said looking back at Hanna.

The blonde just shrugged. "I mean how often do we get pie? Let him have his way, he's just that cute." Hanna said rubbing his shaggy hair.

"Yes!" He said, sticking his tongue out at his sister. Lauren rolled her eyes at the younger boy. Aria cut another piece for him. She put the rest in the fridge. She kissed Liam on the cheek and hugged everyone else and left.

Hanna looked at Emily and smiled. "You about ready to go?" Hanna asked. Emily nodded.

"It was really nice meeting you guys." Emily said. They walked out the door together. Suddenly Liam ran after them. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He pulled on Emily's shirt. She looked down at him. He motioned for her too get down to his level, Hanna just looked at the two. Emily bent down to the boy's height.

He wrapped his arms around her neck, Emily was taken by surprise but hugged him back. Hanna smiled at the two. Liam released. "Our family is weird. But we don't leave anyone behind and we're always there for each other...I think you're apart of our family now. So you have to take care of Hanna." He said wisely. Emily smiled and rubbed his head softly.

"I promise I will." Emily whispered too the little boy.

"Thanks for the candy." He said.

"Anytime Tiger." She said.

"Hurry back inside Liam." Hanna said smiling at the boy.

"Okay, hurry back Hanna." He said running back into the house.

**17 Minutes Later...**

Hanna walked Emily to her doorstep. "I had a lot of fun hanging with your family. You guys seem to have a lot of love for each other." Emily said leaning against the wall besides her door. Hanna smiled.

"Yeah, we do. Even despite everything that's happened, we love each other. They love you." Hanna said.

"Really?" Emily asked with a smile.

"Yeah, Liam is probably already searching for a ring pop to propose to you." Hanna said. Emily smiled.

"Thats so sweet." Emily said. "I loved your family." Emily said. Hanna smiled. She reached out and embraced Emily in an enticing hug. They released about one minute later. Emily blushed. Hanna leaned in to kiss her and they were about one inch from kissing each other but then her front door opened.

"Get in the house Emily." Pam said sternly. Emily rolled her eyes at her mother.

"I'll see you tomorrow Em." Hanna said, already not liking the woman she presumed to be Emily's mom.

"Yeah, bye Hanna." Emily said kissing her straight on the lips in front of her mom. Hanna smirked at the woman and then went back and hopped on her bike and drove away.

Emily stepped inside the house and her mom looked pissed. "You're lucky that you're still allowed to live in this house." Pam said. Emily rolled her eyes.

"You know what mom, I've been dealing with you're stupid shit for years. I think its time you move on, because I'm not changing who I am." Emily said.

"You watch your mouth young lady." Pam said.

"Really mom? You're telling me too watch my mouth?! What about all those times you called me a dyke! What about what you called Archer! He cried his eyes out every night because of you! You called him a fag, and a faggot every time you saw him! That was your son and my brother! And he's gone!" Emily yelled as tears came out of her eyes.

"Don't talk about that boy!" Pam yelled at her.

"Why not mom?! Do you not want the neighbors too know that you're the reason that he killed himself?! I'll go scream it right now! I'll post a picture of the note on Instagram! Take your pick!" Emily took a deep breath and wiped her tears away. Her eyes were now bloodshot from the amount of anger she had within her.

"Archer did that too himself by choosing to be an abomination!" She yelled at Emily. Emily was fuming.

"You are a heartless woman...You aren't my mother. You're a stranger! You want me to read you the note mom?! Because he wrote one out and sent me another copy! You killed my brother! And you don't care!" Emily yelled.

"You're even worse than your brother was." Pam muttered.

"You are a disgusting person. I hate you." Emily said. She grabbed her stuff and left the house. She got her car keys and drove too Spencer's. She knocked on the door and Emily was in tears.

"What's wrong Em? Get in here." Spencer said pulling Emily in the house.

"My mom...she said it was Tyler's own fault for being an 'abomination'. I'm done with that woman. I can't live with her anymore." Emily said. Spencer wiped her tears.

"You can stay here for as long as you want Emily." Spencer said. She attempted to lighten up the mood. "What was Hanna's family like?" Spencer asked.

"They were amazing. They are in a worse state financially than my family is, and they still have more love for each other than we do." Emily said. Spencer brought her in for a hug.

"Don't worry Em, it'll be okay." Spencer promised. Emily released and went upstairs to change and go to sleep.

**Short chapter I know...I'm sorry. Thoughts on the chapter? Emily's mom, and her brother? Let me know. Sabrina next chapter! Yay Drama! **

**Follow, favorite and Review.**

**-Angel **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Emily's POV**

I woke up with a headache. It was 10 am. I decided I wasn't going to go to school, not only because my head hurt. But because it was already 10 am. I got up out of Spencer's bed and she wasn't there. She was at school of course. I was thinking about texting Hanna but she was probably at school. Well, hopefully she was in school. I went into the bathroom and got a new toothbrush out of thee cabinet, she had a million new toothbrushes so I'm sure she wouldn't wind. I got some Crest toothpaste and brushed my teeth. After I finished I walked downstairs and poured a glass of orange juice for myself. I took a sip and almost had to spit it out because of the taste. I looked at the expiration date on the carton and it was fine. Shit, I drank it right after I brushed my teeth. Fuck my life. I forced down the rest of the glass then went outside and sat on the porch. I let the breeze blow through my hair. I suddenly saw a familiar car drive up to the Hastings' driveway. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Sabrina got out of the car.

"I noticed you weren't in first period." Sabrina said as she walked up the porch stairs and sat next to me. The only reason I wasn't threatening to get a restraining order against her was because my head hurt so damn much. "Whats wrong?" She asked me sweetly. That was one quality I liked about Sabrina, she had the ability to be sweet.

"I have a raging headache." I said as I rubbed my temples. She gently took my wrists and lowered them from my head and rubbed my temples for me. I didn't object, but only because it felt amazingly good, and I was to energyless too. She stopped rubbing my temples and sat back down in her original spot.

"Em, you look really pale. When's the last time you drank water?" She asked, obviously concerned. I actually didn't remember. I just shrugged for an answer. "Want some?" She asked me, offering me to drink from her water bottle. I nodded and I took the bottle. I chugged it all down. Then I tasted a salty taste.

"What is this tap water?" I asked disgusted by the taste. I started to feel a little dizzy, and even more lightheaded.

"No, its bottled water..with a couple of GHB pills added to it." She said with a smirk. I looked at her with surprise.

"You drugged me?" I asked as my sight started to get blurry.

"I wouldn't say drugged. I'd say easier to deal with. You don't look so good, I should get you to my car, and then to a hospital." She said, she grabbed me and picked me up and carried me to her car. She sat me in the backseat, I was unable to fight it. "And by hospital I mean my family's cabin in the woods." She said with a smirk. I finally passed out fully.

_**Hanna's POV**_

"Spencer told me Emily was still in bed when she left and that she had a really rough night, something happened with her mom or something." Aria said. I looked at her for more information. "Spencer also said that she'll go with you at lunch to go check up on her." Aria said.

"Cool, thanks Aria." I said. It was 11;54. I started making my way to the lunchroom with Aria. "Are you going to be okay being by yourself?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm just going to study in the library." Aria said. I nodded and went to go find Spencer. After a couple of minutes I found her.

"You ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yeah, lets head out." Spencer said with a smile. We started walking out of school and to her car, the ride was quiet but not awkward. We talked about shows coming on TV that night, music we like, basically small talk. We walked in the house and went into Spencer's room and Emily wasn't there.

"Where'd she go?" I asked Spencer, although she looked as confused as I did.

"I don't know. I'll call her." She pulled out her phone and dialed Emily's number. I heard a phone ring from across the room on Spencer's desk.

"Thats weird. She probably just forgot it or something." I said, hoping Emily wasn't in trouble or danger, or getting ready to do something stupid. Spencer started looking around the room.

"Something happened to her Hanna. She left her lucky hair tie here. She takes it everywhere she goes. Even if she doesn't wear it she always has it with her." Spencer said as she picked it up and put it on her wrist.

"What if she just forgot it here? Its just a hair tie." I said confusedly.

"Maybe to you and me its just a hair tie. But not to her. This was...This was Emily's brothers hair tie." Spencer said to me.

"Is her brother in college or something?" I asked. Spencer took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling to keep tears from falling.

"No...Archer isn't in college. He killed himself. He was gay, and his mother didn't like that very much…" Spencer paused and took a deep breath. I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear this story. "The thing is, he was such a nice guy. Got straight A's, never got in trouble, had a lot of friends, but he was gay. And Pam could never get over that. She called him so many horrible things. So one day, he just couldn't take it anymore. He overdosed on Xanax. And he had really nice long hair…It was about shoulder length. And he always used this hair tie to tie his hair up." Spencer said sniffling.

"You don't think she's on her way to kill herself right?" I asked worriedly.

"No, she always said that she would never do something like that because she knows the type of damage it leaves behind." Spencer said. We started walking out of the house and we saw a snapback on the porch that we didn't notice before.

"Is this Emily's?" I asked her. Spencer looked at it, and then covered her mouth in fear.

"No, its not hers...It's Sabrina's. She was wearing it today in first period and then I didn't see her for the rest of the day." Spencer said.

"I'm going to kill this motherfucker." I said. "Come on!" I yelled at Spencer. We headed back to school so I could get my bike.

**Sorry for the short chapter. We're gonna see whats going on with Em, next chapter. And a flashback of Emily's brother, Archer. Let me know what you guys thought about this, and what you think is going to go down next chapter. Opinions on Sabrina? I hope you guys had a cool christmas, and have an even better new year! Follow, Favorite, and Review. **

**-Angel **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**Hanna's POV**_

We drove back to school in a hurry. I basically jumped out of Spencer's car and ran over to my bike. It was the fastest way to get wherever we were going, we could zoom through traffic and it was faster than Spencer's car. I ran ran over to my bike with Spencer close behind me. I handed her a helmet and quickly I put mine on. I got on and she held on tightly to my waist. We drove off. We first went to Sabrina's house. We parked my bike across the street and out of sight. We both got off and started sneaking around the house.

"Okay what's the plan?" I asked Spencer. She looked at me and shrugged. "You don't have a plan?" I asked her. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"No I don't have a plan. I can't always be the smart one…" She paused and looked around. "Lets just knock on the door." Spencer said. Really? Just knock on the door? What would we say if one of her parents answered? 'Hey, we were justing wondering if you're daughter kidnapped her ex girlfriend and our friend, and if she is holding her against her will in your basement or something. No? Oh okay, do you have like a creepy cabin in the woods or something?' That would go horribly.

"Okay, fine." The only reason I agreed to her horrid plan was because I couldn't think of anything that wouldn't get us put in jail if we got caught. We got up and walked over to the door and rang it. A man that looked to be about 38 answered. He was in a dingy white tank top and was holding a large bottle of Jack Daniel's whiskey which was more than half empty. The smell of Alcohol, and weed filling my nose. He looked like a dick wad of a father if I must say so myself.

"What the fuck can I do for you very, very, very...pretty ladies?" He asked, before taking another swig of alcohol. He had slurred his words majorly. And the white of his dark blue eyes had turned a blood shot color of red.

"Um, we were wondering if Sabrina was here?" I asked, noticing Spencer was in shock of the sight in front of her.

"No, that slut left for...Uh she left for uh...school. I think, in fact I don't know where the hell she is. All I know is that she sure knows how to give her old man quite a rise. Something I can't seem to get anymore." The old man said...oh god. I think I realized what he meant by that. Spencer seemed oblivious to what he said.

"Do you know where she might be?" Spencer asked him.

"Maybe in our cabin...in the tree place...Well the bottle is calling my name. Come on by if you ever want to you know…" He said before closing the door. We rushed back to my bike and hopped on and started driving to the woods. Suddenly the engine started stalling. I pulled over onto the side of the road and realized something had been tampered with.

"That little bitch." I said in anger. Sabrina had fucked with Tiffany. And now we were stuck in some forestry with no one around to help us out road. Sabrina fucked with Emily and Tara! "She fucked with Tara!" I yelled.

"Who's Tara?" Spencer asked.

"It's my bike! I named her after Tara from Sons of Anarchy." I said in anger. I got out my phone and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" Spencer asked.

"Aria." I said.

_**Emily's Pov **_

"_Archer, she'll get over it." I said trying to reassure my older brother. He was sitting at my desk with his feet up on the desk. He was wearing sweat pants, converse shoes and a tank top. _

"_No she won't." He said in annoyance. "You know for a lesbian, you're kinda not tough." He said with a smirk. _

"_SHHH! She doesn't know that yet. And for a gay guy you have a real lack of style." I said. He laughed. He threw a sock at me. In return I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. I missed and he stuck his tongue out in a playful manner at me. I rolled my eyes at his antics. _

"_You know that homophobic preacher down in that Philly church we used to go to?" He asked me. I nodded a yes, remembering what a douche he was. "He doesn't know how happy I made his son when we kissed." He said with a smirk. I laughed at him. _

"_You are such a charmer." I said still smiling. _

"_Damn right I am. Its in the Fields' blood." He said. _

"Em, wake up baby." A voice said. I slowly opened my eyes and then closed them because the sunlight blinded me. After a few seconds I opened them again to see Sabrina. All at once I remembered what had happened. I jerked trying to get up but I hand handcuffed to the bedpost on the king size bed.

"Sabrina...let me out of here." I said, jerking and pulling at the cuffs even though I knew it was no use. She pulled the chair she was sitting in closer to the bed.

"Emily, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. My life is just so fucked up right now." She said, she was crying and she looked like she was actually sorry.

"So you decided to fuck up mine?" I asked her, not trying to upset her or provoke her. But to just get an honest answer. "What are you gonna do Sabrina? Are you gonna murder me? Force me to have sex with you?" I asked seriously. Not being afraid, because I really wasn't.

"No! I am not my father!" She yelled at me, tears coming out of her eyes. What did she mean by that?

"What do you mean Sabrina?" I asked confusedly.

"I moved to California to escape my father. Every night, he would come into my room. It started out with small things, he would touch my hair and tell me how much I had grown up. Then it escalated so quickly…" She started sobbing and sniffling. I wasn't even mad about the whole being drugging thing. I just wanted to be there for her. Maybe I was too much of a good person, but that was just who I was. "He did more and more things. And it wouldn't stop. So I moved to California to live with my mom. But...then she died and I had to come back here, with him and he does it every night and its tearing me apart. I don't expect you to feel bad for me. I deserve everything that's happening to me. And I didn't cheat on you Em, I love you way too much for that." Sabrina sniffled again. "I just told you that so that me leaving would make things easier on you. Its okay if you press charges. If you do, they'll haul me off and I can escape the nightmare that I can never wake up from." She said as she wiped her ears.

"Sabrina take the cuffs off...Please." I said sincerely. She dug in her pocket, and retrieved the key. She unlocked it and immediately I pulled her into a loving and intimate hug. She hugged back and she was sobbing and I rubbed her back. Yeah, I was way too nice. But that was okay. Because Sabrina needed someone in this moment. And I was going to be here for her.

"I'm so sorry Em, you were the only thing I had. You're the only thing I have left…" She said. Suddenly someone came up behind her and hit her. I looked down in surprise.

"I got her!" Spencer yelled. I couldn't say anything because I was so surprised at her presence. Suddenly I saw Hanna pop in. She got on top of Sabrina and started doing the ground and pound. It took me a couple of moments to recuperate.

"Hanna stop!" I yelled. She kept going. "Spencer stop her!" I yelled. Spencer made no move to put a stop to Hanna. "Aria stop her!" I yelled at the girl that I suddenly realized was here. Aria immediately pulled Hanna off of Sabrina. I crouched down next to the girl. She had a broken nose for sure.

"Its okay baby...It's okay." I said leaning down next to a coughing and in pain Sabrina. I hugged her and made her comfortable.

"Did you just say baby?" Spencer asked.

"Get out! All of you! Get out!" I yelled.

"Emily…" Hanna said.

"Now! Before I do something I regret!" I yelled. They immediately scurried out of the house.

**So what did you guys think? I loved your reviews, they were actually really funny. So since I enjoyed them so much I decided to update a little quicker. So do you guys feel bad for Sabrina? By the way in case you're worried...Emily will not start dating Sabrina again. Sabrina is going to play a very huge role in this story from this point on. So let me know…Also how did you feel about Archer? **

**-Angel **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_**Hanna's POV**_

"Hanna? Are you okay?" My mother asked me. I had been quiet this whole week. was upset, but not with Emily. With myself. I had known something was up with Sabrina as soon as I saw her dad answer the door, but I let my feelings for Emily crowd my judgment. Who was I kidding? She probably hated me. And I didn't blame her. She wasn't even my girlfriend. And by the way she had been avoiding me this week, there was probably no chance that she ever would be.

"Yeah, I just miss her." I said, already knowing my mom knew who I was talking about. She sat down at the couch next to me.

"Emily is a very special girl. I don't know what happened between you and Emily and I'm not asking you to tell me." She started. I had already known where this conversation was headed, Aria had given me a very similar one last night. "I haven't see you this happy since before you're father passed." She took a deep breath and I could tell she was holding in tears. "You have those bright eyes again, you smile again. I haven't seen Liam or Brooke smile and laugh like the way they did the night Emily met us all. You have to fix this Hanna, because Emily is a keeper. And people like that only come around once in a lifetime." My mother said wiping the tears that were silently running down my cheeks.

She got up from the couch and dug into her pocket. She pulled out a pair of keys. She tossed them to me. I gave her a confused look. "What's this?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"You always thought that I was working the streets when I was gone. But I was working effortless at The Harley Davidson company. They gave me this as a gift of their appreciation." She said. "I know you're old bike broke down. This bike looks exactly like Jax's bike on Son's of Anarchy." She said with a smile.

"Its a 2003 Harley Davidson Dyna Super Glide Sport in custom black paint?" asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm giving you an early Christmas gift." She said, as she walked away. I stared at the keys to the bike.

_**EMILY'S POV**_

"You doing okay today?" I asked my ex girlfriend. She shrugged. I had moved into my dad's house and I had encouraged her to move in with me, she had surprisingly hastily agreed.

"Are you sure you're dad is okay with this?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I called him yesterday and made sure it was cool. He's fine with it." I reassured her.

"Emily, I really think you should go talk to Hanna." She said quietly.

"I know. And I will eventually." I said, as I ate another spoonful of my strawberry ice cream.

"Emily, I know you better than anyone. Once someone fucks with your trust, they might not ever get it back, and you block people out. Don't block Hanna out. She's good for you." Sabrina said, I knew she was right.

"Okay." I said, I got my car keys and put on my jacket. "Help yourself to anything you want." I said before walking out the door and climbing in the car. I let the heat warm up the car before driving off. I drove through the snow flake covered ground roads until I reached Hanna's Apartment. It was December 23rd, and I didn't have a set plan of who I was celebrating Christmas with. My mother was not an option, and now that I'm thinking about it, she may never be an option again. She was just evil, I could see it in her eyes, everything from the way she looked at me when I got a bad grade, to when I even hung out with a girl.

I drove over to Hanna's I brought my fist up too knock on the door, only for it to be opened by Hanna. She had on a black leather jacket, with black skinny jeans and combat boots. Plus she had her helmet in her arms. "You heading somewhere?" I asked, Spencer had told me that her bike had broken down, so I was curious to know what she was doing.

"Yeah, I uh was going to go Christmas shopping." She said nervously.

"Do you mind if I come? I'll drive." I offered, hoping she'd agree.

"You don't have to do that Emily." She said, shifting uncomfortably. She was looking everywhere but my eyes.

"I want too." I said honestly. She smiled.

"Okay." She said. We got in my car and drove to the nearest Target. We got our red shopping carts and walked around the store aimlessly. We talked about silly little things, nothing of too much importance. We got to the electronics section, and looked around. "Liam wants a Playstation 3, but that just isn't possible this year." Hanna said, an idea suddenly came to me.

"The phone section is over there. I gotta go back to the car I forgot my wallet." I lied, she nodded and walked away sadly. I waiting until she was a long enough distance away and beckoned for a worker to unlock the door and that held the Playstation. Instead of a Playstation 3 I got a Playstation 4. I hurried to the checkout line. It was 350, I paid with my mom's credit card. I carried it back to my car and put it in the trunk and hurried back inside.

_**HANNA'S POV **_

Emily and I checked out and got back into the car. "Em, I just want to say I'm…" I started but she interrupted me.

"Hanna, there's nothing to be sorry about. No one was at fault except for Sabrina and I." She said, starting up the car. She got her phone out and sent a quick text to someone, probably Spencer or something.

"Hanna, do you maybe want to stay over?" Emily asked me shyly. I was so confused. But there was one rule that every lesbian followed. There was an actual rulebook.

**Beware The Biflexibles! (Biflexible girls only kiss girls if someone is there to see it.)**

**Don't Use Your Sexuality For Its Shock Factor **

**Do Not Expect To Be Immediately Accepted **

**Wash Your Hands. A Lot. (You know that puppy you played with before you hooked up with your girlfriend? Yeah... You don't want puppy all up in your lady's business parts.)**

**Stop Defining Yourself By Your Sexuality (Your sexuality is a part of you, not all of you.) **

**You Are Not Shane (The tough sexy player from the L word.) **

**Choose Your Battles Wisely**

**Keep The Past In The Past**

**Don't Snoop Unless You're Ready To Find**

**Stay away from straight girls **

**Do Not Recycle Girlfriends**

**U-Hauling Is Not An Appropriate Second Date (I don't know what it is about lesbians that makes them have the exact opposite of commitment issues)**

**If a hot girl asks you to stay over, YOU STAY OVER. **

"Yeah, sure." I said. She smiled and we drove to her house. I was shaking in my seat, we walked into her dads house. I was going to sit on the couch but she grabbed my hand and led me to her bedroom. She closed the door behind us. I was frightened, I was so scared of fucking everything up.

She sat on the bed and pulled me down on top of her. My breathing hitched, as I looked into her chocolate brown eyes. This was a super intense moment. "I really, really like you Hanna." She said.

"I I..I like you to Emily." I stuttered nervously.

"Be my girlfriend." She said, she was staring straight into my blue eyes, and it was making me shiver like crazy.

"Okay." I said. She smiled and kissed my nose. I slid off of her and laid down next to her. We were both staring at the ceiling in comfortable silence. "Liam's tonsils are to get taken out two days after Christmas." I said randomly.

"I got mine taken out when I was nine. Its not true about the ice cream thing, so you might have to bust his bubble." She said, I smiled, he was looking forward to the ice cream part. "But, at the hospital they'll provide all the gatorade he wants. Slurpees are a must though, plus he'll get to eat popsicles. It hurts a lot after the first week but its not to bad. He'll be to happy eating slurpees." Emily said, I smiled.

"You know my mom, Lauren, and Liam really like you." I said out of the blue.

"I like them too. Not as much as you though." She said, she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "Well, maybe I like Liam a little more." She joked. I laughed.

**Well they are official. Thumbs up for supportive Sabrina! Next chap Hanna asks Emily about Archer. Hmm...PS4 why's Emily get that? Christmas celebration next chap too. Sorry for the late update. **

**-Angel **


End file.
